<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Together by DesertVixen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331913">Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen'>DesertVixen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, Gen, Pre-Slash, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, could be slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:21:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28331913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Becky are alone together...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Becky/Sara Crewe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/gifts">sweetcarolanne</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sara leaned back, luxuriating in the warmth of the fireplace as Becky brushed her hair.  The ball had been exciting – her come-out ball – but now she was just as pleased to be alone with Becky.</p>
<p>Becky, her dearest friend, the one who had borne the struggles of the harsh life above stairs at Miss Minchin’s Select Seminary with her.</p>
<p>She would be lost without Becky.</p>
<p>She knew the world saw her as Becky’s employer, but they were so much more.  Sara kept Becky as her maid because it was the only way for them to be together.</p>
<p>Together for always.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you liked it!  It's more hinted and pre-slash.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>